


the only thing that would be different

by atramental



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atramental/pseuds/atramental
Summary: Sometimes, Lio dreams.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	the only thing that would be different

Sometimes, Lio dreams. And sometimes, when he wakes, he isn't sure which part was the dream.

Lio remembers the fury of Kray's grip, the first time since he'd become Burnish that he'd felt heat. He hadn't known it was possible. He remembers Kray aiming for Galo, remembers sending out his own flare, a desperate shield of pure emotion.

Sometimes, Lio remembers Galo's screams as Lio fails him, as the flames disobey Lio's will for the first time in his memory. As Lio's fire burns, burns everything around him the way it had always wanted to. As Lio's fire burns Galo into nothing, from flame to ash, from ash to wind.

Lio remembers razing the earth, burning it all, realizing only seconds too late that Galo isn't there, that Galo's burning firefighter soul isn't there to save everyone in his wake and it's all just _gone gone gone_.

Always, Lio wakes up. Sometimes, when he does, Lio doesn't know where he is, doesn't know if he can breathe, doesn't know what's real.

But always, Galo is there-- _oh god he's there_ \--and he’s real and warm and alive, and sometimes Lio's mouth tastes like ash but the bedsheets smell like Galo, like eucalyptus and motor oil, and for a moment, Lio can forget. Because _this_? This is real. He's sure of it.


End file.
